


First Day On The Job

by SinQueen69



Series: The Slutty Officer [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bottom Derek Hale, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Jockstrap Kink, M/M, Object Penetration, Officer Derek Hale, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Uniform Kink, misuse of handcuffs, misuse of police baton, no werewolf au, plot twist at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: On Derek’s first day, he ends up in a situation that he enjoys more than he should and it changes everything.





	First Day On The Job

Derek sighed as he flashed his lights at the blue jeep that was driving borderline recklessly in front of him. It was his first patrol on his new job and he didn’t want to pull someone over so soon, but he had to do his job. The jeep pulled off to the side of the road and Derek parked his cruiser behind the car and cut the engine. Derek stepped out of his car, pulling on his hat and blinked as the door of the jeep swung open and a man in tight black jeans and a button-up top stepped out. 

“Hi, there!” The man called out, a smirk pulling at his lips as he leaned against the side of his jeep as Derek walked over to him.

“Do you know how fast you were driving Sir?” Derek asked as he tried not to notice how good looking the man was, with his slightly spiked up brown hair, whiskey eyes and mole dotted skin. 

“You’re the new officer aren’t you?” The man licked his lips as he spoke and Derek felt his ears burn as his eyes absently followed the pink tongue.

“Officer Derek Hale,” Derek managed to get out as he settled his right hand on his hip as he forced himself to look away from the man’s tongue and plump lips. 

“Nice to meet you, officer,” The man all but purred as he stepped into Derek’s personal space. “I’m Stiles,” 

“License and registration please Stiles,” Derek forced out as he shifted on his feet as his body took notice of the sinful purr Stiles had made. 

“Why don’t we go back to your cruiser and we can run them together?” Stiles boldly hook his fingers in the belt loops of Derek’s uniform with a sly smile on his face and Derek’s breathing hitched for a moment.

“Bring them over then,” Derek tried to keep his heart rate steady and allowed Stiles’ fingers to stay hooked in his belt loops longer than he should have. Derek pulled himself away to head back to his car, not noticing how Stiles watched his ass move as he walked and then bent slightly to open the passenger door to get the computer to run Stiles info. 

“Whoa!” Derek yelped when suddenly Stiles snapped his own damn handcuffs around his right wrist and the other side around the door handle of the back doors of his own police cruiser. 

“Do you want to get arrested?” Derek asked as he tugged at his right wrist, but the metal only clanged in response. 

“I think your not the one in charge here anymore officer,” Stiles purred as he twirled the key to the cuffs around his index finger as he dragged his eyes up and down Derek’s body and police uniform that was moulded to his body perfectly. 

“Oh?” Derek said challengingly before moaning when Stiles groped his crotch, a smirk appearing on his face as he felt Derek’s stiffening length under the fabric of the uniform pants. Derek’s hips jerked up against Stiles' palm on reflex and blushed when Stiles chuckled amused. 

“Oh I know you’re not in charge here Officer,” Stiles crooned and Derek let out a surprised noise when Stiles spun him around and pinned him against the back door of the car. Derek’s cheek was pressed to the glass of the window as slender fingers worked at his belt and fly. 

“Don’t worry Officer Hale, when I’m done with you, arresting me will be the last thing in this pretty head of yours,” Stiles promised as he pulled Derek’s uniform pants down around his ankles and made a noise of delight as he spotted the black jockstrap Derek was wearing and snapped the straps playfully, adjusting them just enough so they pushed Derek’s ass cheeks up higher. 

“God,” Stiles breathed out as he groped Derek’s ass with both hands and Derek let out a small moan as Stiles squeezed and bounced as his ass. 

“I can’t wait to see this pretty hole wet and sloppy,” Stiles breathed out as he rubbed the pad of his finger over Derek’s dry pucker and smiled widely when Derek gave a small moan and pushed back against his finger almost on reflex. It had far too long since someone had touched him like this and his arousal only built higher. 

“Stiles,” Derek tried for a warning tone, but it came out more needy and high pitched than he wanted. 

Stiles just hummed and dropped to his knees behind the officer, he used his long fingers to dig into the soft flesh of Derek’s ass and tugged the rather hairy cheeks apart. Stiles shuddered at the scent that was pure Derek before dragging his tongue over the Officer’s hole. 

Derek jolted a bit at the contact before sinking into the wet swipes of Stiles tongue against his skin. Stiles smirked against Derek’s skin and repeated the action, this time digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Derek’s ass cheeks and then tugging further apart and dove in with his tongue.

Derek gasped and let out low moans as he clutched against whatever part of his police cruiser he could as he locked his knees to stay upright as Stiles’ wicked tongue loosened him up. Derek moaned helplessly as Stiles’ tongue pushed its way inside of him and curled in a way that made Derek see spots for a moment. 

“Someone liked that,” Stiles’ breath was hot against Derek’s wet hole and Derek nodded breathlessly as Stiles edged his thumbs into him and pulled his rim open wider. 

“I wish you could see yourself, your sweet little hole opening up so nicely for me,” Stiles mused and Derek’s face burned as something pleasant settled in his chest at the praise. 

“It looks so empty and needy though, don’t worry Officer Hale I know just what it needs.” Stiles’ voice took a wicked tilt and Derek moaned weakly when a glob or two of Stiles spit landed on his hole, some sliding down his crack and his cock throbbed against the dampening fabric of his jockstrap. 

Derek gasped and twisted a bit when something solid and blunt pressed at his hole. He twisted his head around and moaned as his ears burned when he caught sight of Stiles grinning knowingly and his own baton nudging at his entrance. 

“I bet you’ve been wanting to do this since you spotted it as part of your uniform.” Stiles palmed Derek’s left cheek, pulling it off to the side to get a better view as the thickness of the nightstick slowly pressed into Derek’s expanding rim. 

“Oh, oh, fuck! Yes, fuck!” Derek’s eyes rolled up into his head as he was slowly split open on the unrelenting thickness of his baton. 

“I knew you would love this, such a hungry little hole you have Officer,” Stiles chuckled as he started giving shallow thrusts into Derek, watching as the officer moaned and writhed as he began to push back against the baton, eager for more. 

“It feels so good,” Derek slurred as his eyes closed and he pressed his cheek to the cool metal of his cruiser and enjoyed the drag of the baton against his inner walls and over his prostate. His cock was steadily leaking in his jockstrap and he was loose and relaxed around the girth of the baton, easily taking each thrust Stiles was giving him with the nightstick. 

“Shit, look at the time,” Stiles said suddenly and just as suddenly the baton was pulled out of him and Derek let out a displeased whine and his ass pushed back in an attempt to chase it. 

“Sorry Officer Hale, I’ll be late if I stay here to play with you some more,” Stiles playfully swatted Derek’s ass with the slick baton and shoved it back in its holster on Derek’s hips.

“I’ll see you around Officer,” Stiles said huskily as he pulled Derek in for a filthy and wet kiss as he unlocked the handcuff. Derek swore he just blinked and next thing he knew the blue jeep was pulling away and he was standing there by his car. His pants still around his ankles, cock hard in his soiled jockstrap and his hole clenching around empty air as he gaped in the shape of his baton.

“Fuck,” Derek leaned over his car again; unable to stop himself as he reached around and easily sank three of his fingers into himself. Derek whined at how loose he was and began to pump them in and out of himself while sneaking his hand other beneath his jockstrap to quickly jerk himself off. 

“Stiles, fuck!” Derek moaned out unable to stop himself as he came a few moments later, his hole squeezing his fingers tightly and his release coating his hand. 

Derek stayed there for a while longer, trying to regain his sense and adjusting his clothes so what just happened didn’t look like it happened. Derek gingerly got into his cruiser and had to shift around a few times as his ass throbbed and plucked the crotch of his pants away from his damp crotch, relieved that his cum stains weren’t showing through the fabric. 

Derek finally finished his patrol and headed back to the station, already planning on heading home and fucking himself with the biggest dildo he had. His plans were waylaid when Deputy Parrish stepped up to his desk, hands hooked into the front of his belt.

“Derek, the Sheriff wants to meet you officially,” Jordan said and Derek did his best not to wince as he leveled himself up from his chair but still caught a smirk aimed at him. 

Derek followed Jordan into the Sheriff’s office where he saw the other senior officers also waiting and his jaw dropped when the chair at the Sheriff’s desk spun around and Stiles was smirking at him in his full uniform. 

“I should have introduced myself sooner Officer Hale, I’m Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, welcome to Beacon Hills.”


End file.
